


may nothing but death do us part

by mikeywaysfringe



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeywaysfringe/pseuds/mikeywaysfringe
Summary: its the night before patrick and pete's wedding and of course pete has a bit of anxiety about the whole situation.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 5





	may nothing but death do us part

To say that Pete was nervous would be the biggest understatement ever said. Tomorrow was his wedding day, well technically it was today. it's currently two a.m. and he hadn't yet got any sleep, he was just much too anxious. Him and patrick were doing everything the traditional way, meaning that Petes fiancé was now in a different hotel room than he was, most likely fast asleep. Pete paced around the room for a while before deciding that he definitely needs to see patrick before he went crazy. being around patrick had always calmed his nerves and that was very much-needed at the moment. so he quickly went over to the phone and called patricks room. they weren't supposed to know where each others rooms were but after a bit of bribing he had gotten it from Mikey before he went off to his own room. Pete sits on the edge of the bed as he waits for patrick to pick up, if he even did. surprisingly he picked up almost right away. "hey my love, sorry for waking you. but can you meet me up on the roof in like five minutes?" pete asks quickly before patrick could even ask who the hell was calling so damn early in the morning. patrick nods to himself and smiles, "of course baby. ill be right up" he says before hanging up the truth was patrick couldn't sleep either. on his side, though, it was more excitement than nerves.

Patrick had been certain about marrying pete since way before he proposed. in fact, he had dropped hints since about a year before they started dating but pete wasn't very good at picking them up. like at all. patrick had brought up marriage and made it very clear that he wanted to get married for a couple of years before pete finally proposed to him at the record store in chicago where they first met. Patrick smiles fondly at the memory before realizing that he had sat there for a while lost in thought. he gets up off the bed, grabbing his slippers and glasses as he walked out the door and headed toward the elevator. He gets off on the roof moments later and smiles at the sight before him.

pete was already up there, a small blanket laying on the floor under where he was laying, looking up at the stars of course. he always had a fascination with stars and the sky and patrick found it absolutely adorable, as he did with just about everything about his soon-to-be husband. Patrick walked over and sat next to him, "hello handsome." he says softly, an adoring smile on his face that always seemed to be there when he was around pete. pete looked up at him and moved a bit closer, "hi 'trick" he hums and leans over to kiss him gently. patrick pulled back after a minute, holding both of Pete's hands carefully. "what are you doing up? have you not slept yet?" he asks, raising an eyebrow slightly. pete shakes his head, "I haven't been able to yet. i promise i will when i get back to the room though i just needed to see you since i hadn't been able to all day" patrick chuckles a bit and nods, "i know baby. Brendon wouldn't let me out of his sight all day" pete laughs, "it was the same with mikey. i just missed you though" he says and squeezes his hand. patrick nods, "i missed you too" he kisses his hand. "so why haven't you been able to sleep? you're not getting cold feet on me are you?" he teases lightly. "of course not. everything is fine" pete reassured. "I'm just nervous. i feel like i'm gonna fuck up somehow" pete says and shrugs. patrick shakes his head and frowns. "you're not gonna fuck anything up" he promises "you're going to be amazing and tomorrow is going to be perfect" patrick says softly and kisses petes nose, making him smile. "and how are you so sure about this mister stump?" pete asks quietly. patrick smiles, keeping their faces close together, "how can i not be? im marrying my soul mate. cant get much more perfect than that" pete nods in agreement, "you're right about that my love" he says, sighing happily. "god, i love you so much" patrick smiles. "i love you too. so very much. now we both need to get some sleep." he says, starting to stand up. Pete pulls him back down. "lets just sleep up here together" he says hopefully. patrick thinks about it for a second, sleep in a warm comfortable bed by himself, or sleep on the floor outside and probably get an earful from brendon in the morning, but he'd get to be with pete? yeah, he definitely knew what sounded better. so with that he lays down on the floor with his head resting comfortably on petes chest, their hands laced together as they got a few hours of sleep before their big day.

**Author's Note:**

> so ive had this sitting in a notebook for almost a year now and finally decided to do something with it. hope you like it :)


End file.
